Silent Boy
by Elbin
Summary: Harry wird durch einen Autounfall in den Sommerferien stumm. Auch die Magie kann ihm da nicht weiter helfen. Er versucht damit umzugehen doch was will Draco Malfoy andauernd von ihm?


1. Kapitel

Mühsam öffnet Harry seine Augen als ihn die Sonnenstrahlen kitzeln.  
Er nieste, grinste leicht und drehte sein Gesicht zum Fenster der Krankenstadtion. Die Vorhänge waren aufgezogen also ist es auch kein Wunder das die Sonne ihm in den Augen blendet. Blinzelnd dreht er seinen Kopf wieder vom Fenster weg und wollte sich aufrichten doch ein Schwindelgefühl lässt ihn stöhnend zurück in die Kissen gleiten. Doch plötzlich reisst er die Augen auf als aus seinem Mund kein Ton heraus kommt. Was... , fragte er sich doch er wurde unterbrochen als seine beiden besten Freunde in's Zimmer rannten. Hermine lässt sich schluchzend auf den Besucherstuhl nieder während Ron neben ihr stehen bleibt und ihr sanft über den Kopf streichelt. " Oh,  
Harry... Das ist ja alles so schrecklich! ", schluchzte Hermine weiter.  
Harry hebt nur fragend die rechte Augenbraue worauf Ron leise erklärt:  
" Du hattest doch in der letzten Ferienwoche einen Autounfall. Deine Verwandten haben es nicht überlebt aber du... ...du wirst wohl nie wieder sprechen können. " Gut... Um die Dursleys ist es nicht schade aber das seine Stimme nicht wieder kommen soll, darauf wird Harry schon ein wenig unruhig. Er sieht sich um und entdeckt eine Pergamentrolle sowie eine Feder mit Tinten-  
fäßchen. Schnell greift er danach und schreibt etwas darauf.  
Er zeigte das Geschriebene Ron, da Hermine sich noch immer nicht beruhigt hat. Das ist doch nicht schlimm! Snape oder Professor Dumbledore können mir doch bestimmt helfen oder, stand krakelig auf dem Pergament.  
Der jüngste, männliche Weasley seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
" Nein, eben nicht. Wenn man dir nicht einmal in St. Mungus helfen konnte, dann kann dir auch keine höchste Magie helfen. "  
Unmöglich! Das ist nicht wahr! Ron übertreibt bestimmt nur wieder. Ja! Dumbledore kann ihm bestimmt etwas anderes sagen können. Schnell schreibt er auf das er sofort Professor Dumbledore sehen will. Ron nickte und verschwindet hastig aus der Krankenstadtion. Hermine schluchzte noch immer leise. Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten als sich die Tür wieder öffnete und Albus Dumbledore mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck das Krankenzimmer betritt.  
Oje... das sieht gar nicht gut aus, dachte Harry. " Harry... "  
" Es ist wahr was Mister Weasley dir gesagt hat. Wir können nicht's mehr für dich tun. Du wirst für immer stumm bleiben. Tut mir Leid. "  
Die smaragdgrünen Augen füllten sich langsam mit Tränen doch Harry versuchte sie hinunter zu schlucken um nicht vor allen Anwesenden wie ein kleines Baby zu heulen.  
Dumbledore verstand Harry anscheinend, da er Ron bittet mit Hermine zurück in die große Halle zu gehen. Als auch der alte Magier gegangen ist,  
fliessen die Tränen über Harry's Wangen. Er drehte sich auf den Bauch und drückte sein Gesicht in das weisse Kissen. Er weinte auch wenn man das nicht hören konnte. Nur das Zucken seiner Schultern beweisst dies.  
Als Madame Pomfrey wenig später zurück kommt, sah sie Harry unbeteiligt aus dem Fenster starren. Sie seufzte leise, gibt den Jungen aber einen Schlaftrank, damit dieser sich noch etwas ausruhen konnte.  
Essensduft weckte den Griffindor wieder aus seinem traumlosen Schlaf.  
Ein Tablett der verschiedensten Speisen steht auf dem Nachtschränkchen und lockt ihn gerade zu doch zu zugreifen.  
Sein Magen will ihn ebenso dazu verführen da es sich vor Hunger meldet.  
Doch Harry hat keine Lust, also schwingt er vorsichtig seine Beine über den Bettrand und zieht sich seine Wochenendsachen über. Poppy ist anscheinend nicht da, also kann er, ohne erwischt zu werden, abhauen.  
Schleichend durchquerte er die Krankenstadtion und öffnete leise die Tür. Spähend steckt er seinen Kopf durch die Tür und tretet, als er niemand erkennen konnte, auf den Flur. Erleichtert huschte er durch die leeren Gänge Hogwarts. Die Anderen müssen also alle im Unterricht sein. Zum Glück denn im Moment will er niemanden sehen bzw. sprechen.  
Augenblicklich bleibt er stehen. Er hat wieder vergessen das er ja gar nicht mehr sprechen kann. Verflucht, ist das alles kompliziert! Wütend stampfte er mit einem Fuss auf und zog eine mürrische Miene. Ein leises Kichern lässt ihn herum wirbeln. Harry's Augen weiteten sich erschrocken als er doch tatsächlich Draco Malfoy an der Wand lehnen sieht. " Was ist los, Potter? Kein herum Keiferei? Keine Morddrohungen oder Beleidigungen? Bist du so von meiner Erscheinung geblendet das du keine Worte mehr findest? " Draco lächelt arrogant und schüttelt sein schulter-  
langes, blondes Haar ein wenig um seine Arroganz noch zu verdeutlichen.  
Harry ging einen Schritt zurück.  
Draco hebt durch diese Reaktion verwundert seine Augenbrauen. " Hey! Antwortest du mir endlich oder soll ich ewig darauf warten? " Der schwarzhaarige Griffindor senkt beschämt den Kopf, was Draco noch mehr verunsichert. Was ist nur mit Potter los? Er hat fast 2 Wochen nur geschlafen und jetzt dieses komische Verhalten? Bevor der blonde Slytherin etwas tun konnte, drehte sich Harry um und flüchtete vor einer weiteren Auseinandersetzung mit Draco. " Aber... "  
Draco schnaubte wütend, knurrte und tretet schliesslich die Luft. " Wie kann es dieser Griffindor nur wagen mich zu ignorieren? Das wird er mir noch büßen! Nicht umsonst bin ich ein Malfoy! Ein Malfoy lässt sich nähmlich nicht ignorieren! "  
Harry bleibt keuchend vor der fetten Dame stehen, die schon nach dem Passwort fragt. Passwort? Wie heisst noch mal das Passwort? Ach, was soll's! Ich rate einfach mal! Muss sowieso irgendetwas mit Löwe zu tun haben! Er öffnete den Mund doch kein Ton kommt heraus. Verdammt! Er hat's schon wieder vergessen! Die fette Dame mustert Harry skeptisch, schreit aber dann plötzlich auf.  
" Sag nur, du kannst nicht mehr reden? Oh, du armer Junge! " Na, klasse!  
Jetzt lass ich mich auch noch von einem Portrait bemuttern! Kann man noch tiefer sinken? In 2 Stunden werden es bestimmt alle Portrait's im Schloss wissen! " Weisst du! Ich könnte dich jetzt einfach rein lassen... " Ein Hoffnungsschimmer flammt in Harry auf. "...aber ohne Passwort darf's ich leider nicht. Ich bin eine sehr Regelbewusste Frau. Verzeih! "  
Ja, natürlich verzeiht er ihr! Nur in ihren schlechten Träumen, natürlich!  
Wieder stampfte Harry wütend auf und fluchte irgendetwas, was sowieso keiner hören kann. Die fette Dame fühlt sich ein wenig beleidigt aber versteht sie den Jungen vor sich auch. Jemand, der immer gerne Flucht und aufeinmal nicht mehr sprechen kann, kann schon mal verzweifeln.  
Als sich der Goldjunge wieder beruhigt hat, beschliesst er einfach auf die anderen Griffindor's zu warten und setzt sich daher an die Wand, nahe der fetten Dame. Er zieht seine Beine an und legt seinen Kopf auf seine Knie. Seine Arme schlingen sich um die angezogenen Beine. Schon kurze Zeit darauf ist er auch schon wieder eingeschlafen.  
Geweckt wird er dieses mal durch einen Schrei Ginny's, die mit den Weasley-  
Zwillingen nur noch ein paar Schulbücher holen wollte. Augenreibend sieht Harry auf. Erfreut springt der Griffindor auf und wedelte mit den Armen. Die 3 Weasley's sehen sich allerdings nur fragend an, da sie keine Ahnung hatten was Harry von ihnen will. " Er will herein gelassen werden, kennt aber das Passwort nicht und kann es auch nicht aussprechen! " Harry schenkt der fetten Dame einen bösen Blick, doch diese ignoriert es einfach.  
" Wie, du kannst es nicht aussprechen? ", fragt Ginny verwirrt worauf Harry ohne Ton seufzte und seine Schultern hinab hängen lässt. Wie es scheint wissen es die Anderen also noch nicht. Da ist es auch kein Wunder das Draco Malfoy so unsensibel war. Obwohl... ist Malfoy nicht immer unsensibel? Fred und George zuckten nur die Schultern, sagten das Passwort und verschwinden ins Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry kicherte leise, wieder ohne Ton, und huscht ebenfalls durch das kleine Loch. Ginny folgt ihm schweigend und beobachtet wie Harry überglücklich Kreise drehte und sich einfach in ein Sessel fallen lässt.  
" Willst du mir nicht sagen was los ist? " Harry sieht schweigend in Ginny's Gesicht, bis er nickt und sich umsieht.  
Wie kann man nur soviel Glück haben? Auf einem Tisch liegen doch tatsächlich 2 große Rollen Pergament und eine Feder mit Tinte! Grinsend hastet er dorthin und schreibt ein paar Zeilen darauf um es Ginny mit wenigen Worten zu erklären.  
Als Ginny es dann liest, wurden ihre Augen immer größer bis sie ihre Hand vor ihrem Mund schlägt und sich geschafft in einen Sessel fallen lässt, da ihre Beine sie nicht mehr hätten lange tragen können. Ein Streicheln an ihrem Arm holt sie wieder aus den Gedanken. Sie hebt den Blick und sieht sofort in die besorgten Augen Harry's. Ich muss für ihn stark bleiben, denkt sie und lächelt ihm sanft zu, was Harry verwirrte. Doch bevor er etwas tun konnte, schwingt wieder das Portrait zur Seite. Hermine und Ron sehen erleichtert das Harry sich nur in den Gemein-  
schaftsraum zurück gezogen hat statt irgendetwas dummes zu tun.  
Wieder einmal schluchzte Hermine und hängt sich an Harry's Hals, der nur stumm die Augen rollte. Hermine muss wie immer übertreiben. Ron befreit Harry dann schliesslich von der Griffindor, der ihm dankend zu nickt. " Ihr wisst davon? ", fragt Ginny ihren Bruder und ihre Freundin. " Ja... Dumbledore hat es uns sofort gesagt. Wir sollen es Harry selbst überlassen ob er weiterhin in diese Schule gehen will oder lieber bei Remus Privat-Unterricht haben will. "  
Oh, toll das ich das jetzt auch mal gesagt bekomme! Nur weil Voldemort vor 3 Monaten gefallen ist kann man doch immer noch erwarten, das man alles mit ihm bespricht oder? Wutschnaubend verschwindet er wieder aus dem Griffindorturm. " Oh, armer Junge! " " Ja, so ein armer Junge! " Die fette Dame hat mal wieder schnelle Arbeit geleistet. Die Portraits scheinen gar nicht mehr aufhören zu wollen ihn zu ' Armer Jungen '! " Klappe! ", hätte er am liebsten geschrien doch ausser heisse Luft kommt da nicht's aus seinem Mund. " Oh, armer Junge! " Schnell huscht er von den Bildern weg. " Warum rennst du denn so schnell weg? Hat man dir denn endlich gesagt das du nur ein kleiner Trottel bist? " Pansy und die beiden Gorilla's kicherten während Draco ihn nur spöttisch angrinst. Malfoy und Anhang... Zornig verengten sich seine grünen Augen, als er langsam auf den blonden Slytherin zu schreitet. Draco sieht nur ungläubig auf Harry hinab,  
da er einen Kopf größer ist als der Griffindor.  
Doch das was jetzt geschieht, hätte sich Draco wahrscheinlich niemals in seinen kühnsten Träumen gedacht. Harry hebt seine rechte Hand und gab dem Slytherin eine schallende Ohrfeige. Sofort sind die anderen Slyterhins ruhig. Pansy schreit worauf Goyle und Crabbe ebenfalls schreien. Draco reibt seine Wange und ist sich sicher das dort ein roter Handabdruck zu sehen ist. Er sieht Harry nach, der an den Slytherins vorbei, die Treppen hinunter geht. Das... Draco findet nicht einmal passende Worte in Gedanken. Aber eines weiss er trotzdem. Harry Potter hat wohl den geilsten Arsch der ganzen Schule! 


End file.
